I'm Sorry
by xxInuloverxx
Summary: When Inuyasha goes to meet Kikyo once again. Instead of going home, Kagome ponders about Inuyasha and the whole situation. Wondering if it’s fair, only to realize it must be torturing him as it was for her. InuKag Lil Fluff Oneshot


**Story: **I'm Sorry

**Chapter: **An Apology With A Greater Meaning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha at all, Rumiko Takahashi owns rightful ownership.

**Summary: **When Inuyasha goes to meet Kikyo once again. Instead of going home, Kagome ponders about Inuyasha and the whole situation. Wondering if it's fair, only to realize it must be torturing him as it was for her. Inu/Kag Lil Fluff

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The light blue sky soon turned pitch black, the fact was clear how the stars came from their hiding spots to reappear in front of her as if were a magic act. As the magician yelled, 'Presto', waving his cape as something appeared behind its fabric. They illuminated the sky with its everlasting shine like a night light in the dark. Her brown eyes sparkled staring up at them. In her time you couldn't see them this clear, she loved the experience of star gazing as the wind tussled her raven tresses aside as no crystallized droplets were evident on her face tonight. Not this time.

Yes, she was star gazing, leaving the warmth of the embers that were crackling on the fire wood as her comrades snoozed under the shade of trees that seemed to hide them from any enemy's sight. Everyone's mind filled with the series of images, emotions, sensations, and ideas you could only experience in a dream, everyone, except for Kagome and a certain silver haired half demon who was now meeting up with _her_ again. Kikyo a dead priestess of fifty years ago who was resurrected by the power of Urasue. An ogress using the elements of grave yard soil and bones along with magic to revive the once powerful Kikyo back from death.

Now Kagome will always feel like something missing and know that it's her soul who was now in another's clay body who was fueled with hatred for Inuyasha the hanyou as she loved him to death. Now they were all stuck in a love triangle and Inuyasha couldn't make the decision to choose yet. It was already a while, but he was inadequate to making the decision. Not knowing that it was hurting Kagome dearly or did he? Did he know how his choice would effect on both women, I'm sure he does.

'He's not that dense, is he?' Kagome shook her head while a little smile tug onto her lips to give her some kind of shine. Inuyasha couldn't be that dumb, he knew how this decision was important and he must be feeling the pressure on his shoulders which made a pang of guilt through Kagome as her eyes saddened thinking about it. She shook her head, no, she was suffering more as he broke her heart every time to see _her_, called her insults, and even making fun of her. A lone tear cascaded down her face. Why? Why did he do such cruel things to her? He never did this to Kikyo, he never insulted her, made her feel weak. Did he truly hate her so?

Kagome tightened the hold on her knees as the were crushed against her chest, letting her head fall on them for comfort as she stared off into the water that lapped against the cliff's edge. Another lone tear made its way, but she brushed it away roughly. She will not cry, not let anymore tears spill until she figures this out. Inuyasha was the most stubborn, ill tempered person she ever met, but that didn't stop her. It didn't stop her for falling in love with him. What was it? His ability to protect his friends and loved ones, the rare moments she had with him when he let his heart show, or maybe his devilish looks. Or maybe, just maybe the innocence he had, the innocence of a child.

Yet she knew very little of his childhood, only knowing it was tough after his mother's death. She could see in the depths of those amber pools, the hurt and pain he held from the day he was a youngster, trying to lock those feelings of warmth and care, even his heart away, replacing it with cold and bitterness. Since in his struggle of survival, he was alone and helpless, having to escape dangers when he was a mere child. It wasn't strange how his heart was an icicle and he kept people at distance, not wanting to be hurt again from all the insults he received from villagers and the beatings. She knew of course, she heard them whispering.

Kagome breathed heavily trying to gain more control, she was about to cave into the sadness and tears, but no she couldn't. Not yet. She stood up as more wind brushed her bangs, whirling by her ears. Tucking a loose strand of raven hair behind her ear and let her hand fall back to place, at her side just like she said she would always be for him, by his side. Every time he would look over his shoulder, he would know that she was there, always, but. Could it last as he kept hurting her like this?

Kikyo and Inuyasha. Past lovers and now where do they stand? In Inuyasha's position Kagome could understand why he did this, when he has to make the decision between her and that clay pot is tearing him apart. He, a lonely hanyou who was tormented as a child, icing his heart, hardening it into stone. Letting one woman travel past through the barriers, a lonely priestess which is the same as him, Attracted to one another, to finally have someone in your lives to love and give strength to your weak heart, to never be lonely again, but. A fierce some demon who was selfish, born from the bandit of Onigumo as he tricked the lovers into betraying one another for he was so infatuated with the woman Kikyo, he gave up his own body to demons to make her his.

In Kikyo's position, she would have let him go by now, his happiness was more important than her own. Kagome couldn't stand torturing her love with her existence and even visiting him, telling him every time they met he had an obligation to her and killed her. That was just too cruel. Visiting him so he would never forget her, but why would he? I', Sure Kikyo had made her point and now his memories with her will forever be carved into his mind, never to be forgotten.

It's because they were comfortable with each other, their loneliness gone, but they had strange different feelings. Was it love? Or was it lust? Did they mistake the lust as love when they saw each other's eyes, the spark of life; they thought they would always see when they wake up in the morning. Did they love each other, like they can't live without that spark within each other that their life would be nothing without it? Or just lust, only wanting to rid of being lonely to have a friend that they could count on and always look over their shoulder to see them supporting them. So comfortable in each other's presence that they mistaken with the most confusing emotion everyone has faced with. Love.

It was hard for the half demon when he was mistaken Kikyo fifty years ago that she had betrayed him because they both never had one ting that was important in a relationship, trust.

'I trust him with every fiber in my body.' Kagome would never think that he would hurt her, not on purpose and he knew that he could trust her. For she would never hurt her first love. Hurt him would be like a sin to her. He was fragile inside, one punch emotionally would break him forever and she wanted him to know that she was here to pick up the pieces along with him. She was here for him. Her first love. Too bad that she wasn't his. They say first love is important, but she wasn't his. His first was Kikyo and Kagome had him as her first love. That gave the clay pot an advantage, but Kagome paid no heed to it. Now she paid attention to Inuyasha. Only to ask one question that people who blame him for this god forsaken love triangle. How would you feel?

To have your heart torn by the fact in your mind that the one you let past the barriers, the one you felt comfortable with for the first time who didn't criticize, the one you even dare she think it, love. To have your being broken when you are betrayed, have pierced by said person into a god tree, revived, Then later on in adventures with a maiden from the future who you also have grown to be fond of, but not fully trusted yet. Only to keep at distance and be bitter like an old man yelling at kids to get off their lawn. Only, only to have your past lover resurrect back to life once again. Making the pain and hurt resurface all over again and fill your body in a rush like a storm. Numb.

Another tear made its way down as she thought this all over. Inuyasha was torn and broken emotionally, leaving scars n his heart that she was determined to heal. A new determination in her sadden eyes.

'I love him; I will stick by him whatever the cost.' So she is the one to apologize for all the hurt she was putting him through.

"Kagome?" Kagome jumped a little from surprise as she heard the masculine voice of the hanyou she was thinking about this whole time say her name pass his lips. Turning her head as a rush of wind came and leaves scattered from the tree's branches, she could see that he was helpless. In a minute or two, he stood in front of her, looking down at her petite form. She didn't know when he moved at all, when her mind soon was clouded to the thoughts she had before, her eyes misty. Only then did a tear slip past her barrier and another. Till they were rivers of sadness flowing down her face as she rubbed them away wit her hands.

Kagome froze when she felt his thumb wipe them away, plopping down beside her. Kagome looked at his eyes, gasping mentally, his amber pools. Behind them you could see the line of unshed tears that he always wanted to let go of. A child who wanted to cry, but knew if he did, he would think everyone thought him as weak and hunt him down. The helpless child there. How did she not see before? Too oblivious with her pain then notice what he was going through. He sighed and tried to form words with his mouth.

"Kagome….I'm s-sorry." She was stunned silent, was _he_ apologizing? It was very rare to see him say sorry. She could have taken out a camera and flashed, keeping this in memory forever. Though she only shook her head, as more crystallized droplets came, Inuyasha panicked. He didn't mean to her, though he had an obligation to Kikyo that she already knew of. But. It still hurt.

"Kagome I'm reall-" He was silenced when she place a finger at his mouth, stopping his apology. Shaking her head, she looked up and Inuyasha was surprised by the sincere in her eyes and the care they held. Her eyes looked gentle, but her face glowed by the moonlight, letting the tear streaks shine and her tears. Shaking her head with a small smile. He found himself wrapped in an embrace by her small arms and he was dumbfounded. Hesitantly he put his arms on her waist, but relaxed and felt comfortable as he wrapped his arms all the way around her waist. Kagome took a deep breath, trying to take control the tears.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." He looked bewildered from her apology, looking at her in the eyes as he let there embrace slide away. He looked at her and she only smiled. Her brown orbs held kindness and care. Gentleness as her smile lit up her face. Her eyes told him everything that her mouth wasn't saying. She was there for him always and will always be. He could count on and trust that she would never hurt him. The helpless child could seek comfort in her. He let one lone tear pass his barriers and she was stunned when he crushed her to his chest. His arms wrapped around her securely and she timidly wrapped her arms delicately around him. He sniffed in her scent, burying his nose in her hair.

"Thank you…..please. Please….don't leave me." Inuyasha tightened his hold when he struggled out the words and Kagome smiled warmly. Looking at him in they eyes, their embrace not breaking. Only then did she kiss him, it wasn't passionate with lust. Only short sweet kiss that told him everything he needed to know.

"Of course Inuyasha. I will always be by your side."

She did not lie, ever since that day they were closer than ever. No one could break their own special bond. Not even Kikyo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Phew! Got that off my chest. Well yes I know this is very confusing. I don't even know if I even portrayed the characters right or even if the thoughts were correct. This might be one whole mistake and that's not what Inuyasha feels or Kagome feels at all. I don't know, but I know one thing that I want to tell you.**

**Please Review! Review! Review!**


End file.
